narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerging Light
The Emerging Light ---- The light emerges from it's imprisoning womb... ---- The blinding light of the hospital room hit the infant immediately. After hours of struggle and pain, Sayuri had finally given birth to her first son. His eyes remained shut due to the heaviness of his eyes. An abundance of villagers stood by the doors, completely bypassing the guards. It was a marvelous scene. A young man with grey hair removed his surgical mask slightly. "My son.." he said calmly, appreciating the boy. This young man was none other than Kakashi Hatake, the child's father. While he admired the situation, something alarmed him. Sayuri had resumed moaning and groaning out of pain. They would be having another child. He immediately got to work helping her. Some time later, the second child was born. Another boy whose looks were similar to the first. They were twins, born a few minutes apart. It was a shocking revelation to the onlookers outside of the door. "Woah, the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf is having twins?" one man said. Another added, "Kakashi is surely going to have his hands full, they already have a daughter!" The general reaction to the children was nothing short of love. The first child would be named "Yasaki". This name was quite literally what the boy was: the arrow head, the first. The second would be named "Katoku", mainly by Kakashi. The man had made a bet that Katoku would be the star of the two, as looks can be deceiving. The name Katoku meant inheritance. Their first child, Shigemi, didn't approve of the names, but definitely approved of her new brothers. She held them in her arms and let tears trail down her face. "You guys are going to be headaches, but I love you anyway." After many hours, the family had fallen asleep in the hospital room. The First Rook ---- The boy continues to grow.. ---- A bead of sweat dribbled down his neck. His white hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. "Mom, how long do we have to do this?" a now older Yasaki asked. He was no older than twelve. His mother stood before him, barely breathing. She wore a beautiful kimono with her brown hair put up into a tight bun. Her stance was intimidating; a fighting stance known only to be hers. "Until you've scratched me. There are people who love and hate you, Yasaki. Being the Hokage, I have enemies. They'll want to hurt you, so I'm teaching you how to properly protect yourself." she answered strictly, but there was still a gentle feeling to her voice. Katoku, the second son, sneered at his mother's words. "Of course, I'll be there to protect him." he said, punching his fist into his palm. Yasaki gave a wry smile before the two proceeded to rush at her. An incredible battle of taijutsu ensued. Sayuri's motions were quick and held power, Katoku was able to counter most of her attacks effectively. Yasaki was considered the other hand, his moves would underline Katoku's. In a flash, Yasaki rushed to deliver three open-palmed strikes to his mother's abdomen, but she was all too aware of his intentions. "Interesting. His fighting style depends on his sibling's. He'll have to develop on his own." she noted to herself as she countered her son's combo attack. The next few hours were spent training Yasaki's own individual style. He was a quick learner, and always worked to please his mother. In her eyes, he was a beautiful son. She wanted nothing but the best for him. A figure watched from the shadows, unnoticed by the others. His body was cloaked by a dark robe, a hood shadowed his face. "He's exceptional." ---- It was dinner time at the Hatake Household. Shigemi sat across from Katoku, Sayuri and Kakashi sat across from each other. An empty seat remained, positioned right next to Katoku's. "Where is he?" Sayuri asked. "Running away from you, ha!" Katoku joked and laughed, but his laughing was cut short by a hard kick in the knee from Shigemi. "Locate him, fool." she ordered strictly. Angrily, Katoku got up from his seat and exited the house. He walked to the back of the mansion, and saw him. Yasaki was looking at the stars over his head. He approached his brother quietly. "Dude, it's dinnertime." he stated. Yasaki didn't flinch. "We have a role in this world, Katoku. You know that right?" he responded, which confused Katoku. "Uhh, I guess so. We're the Hokage's children, of course we have roles to fulfill." "But, what's my role exactly? you have everything a parent could want in a child. I know I was the first born but.. I feel so anticlimactic compared to you and Shigemi." Katoku sighed and stood beside Yasaki. "Dude. Toughen up. I'm only so awesome because I'm trying to outshine you and Shigemi. I use the two of you as motivation, bro." "That part of me is just.. gone. I try to find motivation from you two but I can't." Katoku groaned. "Dude, this is the worst time to talk about this. I haven't eaten all day." Katoku whined. Yasaki gave a faint smile before turning around. "Yeah, sorry. Let's eat." he insisted, but what Katoku couldn't see were the trails of tears on his face. The Betrayal ---- The light begins to dim.. ---- "That's enough training for today." Sayuri parted her lips and said, breathing quite heavily. In front of her was her son, Yasaki. His eyes stared at the ground blankly. Sayuri quickly noticed his lack of spirit. "Son, is there something wrong?" she asked. He looked up before replying. "Mom, this is fun and all. But, I should be with an actual genin team." his eyes avoided hers, afraid of earning her wrath. Instead, she looked confused. "Oh? but don't you like your team? you have a chance to be with your siblings. I did that specifically for you." she folded her arms. Yasaki smiled weakly. "Yeah. I appreciate that. It's just, I feel like I'm not making enough progress with Shigemi and Katoku. Maybe I should be assigned to an actual team." he insisted. It was risky when trying to make negotiations with his mother; one false move and his entire request could be denied. Sayuri pondered on her son's words. "I've noticed. You seem to be slacking when you train with your siblings, blending into the background. So it's understandable." she released a sigh to punctuate her sentence. Yasaki suddenly brightened up. "So you'll do it?" Yasaki questioned with eagerness. His mother's eyes darted to the left, observing the grass at her side. "There is one thing. The Chūnin Exams are quickly approaching. I'm afraid you won't have enough time to train with your new team." Sayuri bit her lip nervously, not wanting to see her son fail in such a crucial moment of his life. "Mom, I'll train harder if I have to. I want this." Yasaki stared into her eyes, hoping to find her within. Sayuri remained quiet for what seemed like ten seconds, but she finally settled on an answer. "Okay then. But you promise to train harder. If you fail your exams, I just might kill you." she smiled creepily and rubbed her son's face. Yasaki only grimaced. ---- As the day settled, Yasaki met up with one of his bodyguards. Zanrui, a tall young man with near crimson hair. His eyes were a gentle brown. "Yasaki, how are you?" he asked. His voice was also wonderful to listen to. Yasaki smiled at, not only his bodyguard, but his friend. "I'm doing swell. I did it, I asked her about getting my team changed!" he stated with enthusiasm. Zanrui gave a gentle smile before remembering something. "What about the other thing?" Yasaki's smile turned weak. "Oh, yeah, um. I didn't exactly ask her about that. It's a little too early to ask her about that, don't you think?" he laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "If it's too scary for you to ask, I'll just have to teach you." he said. Yasaki's expression brightened. "Really?" Zanrui smirked, but there lurked darkness within his eyes. "Sure, just come with me." ---- End. ---- Category:White Light Gaiden